Elanor
by Saxophones For Eccentricities
Summary: "There's a girl in a forest somewhere. I'm not sure who she is, but I think she's going to be important." Elanor has been asleep for years, and when she finally awakes, nothing is as she remembers it. Though, that's not always a bad thing. She may be lost in a world she doesn't understand, but she may have just found where she's meant to be. OC, AU. An idea found in some old notes
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so here's an idea I found written amongst some old notes.**

 **Ch.1 A Prologue of Sorts**

* * *

"You grow weary of this world, child."

A young elf-maid turned from the mountain view her window offered to face her visitor. "Grandmother!" she said in astonishment as her cheeks flushed red in embarrassment. "I-I-"

The older she-elf — though she did not look it, for all elf-kind held the gift of youthful appearance; the gift to counter their curse of eternal life — gently smiled at her young granddaughter. She pitied her young descendant. She was only six hundred years old, yet she felt world weariness so soon. The feeling was common for their kind, yet it was rare for one so young. "You feel the weight of weariness and that is nothing to be ashamed of. We all feel it in time."

The young she-elf tore her gaze away from her grandmother, instead staring at the floor. "I feel empty. Something is missing and I know not what it is. It pains my heart and makes me weary. I feel as if I must wait for something, but in my heart I know it will take ages. I know we live forever, but I do not know if I am able to wait as long as I must. I feel the call of the sea," she lamented, turning her head to look out her window once more.

The elder she-elf sighed sadly. She knew that this was the last time she would talk to her granddaughter. She had seen it already, though she was not aware it would happen so soon. Suddenly, for the first time in her life, she wished for more time. For Elanor's destiny did not lie in this age. No, it lied far beyond, beyond the time of elves.

"Sleep, Elanor. Sleep and when you wake mayhap you shall find what you seek."

Elanor lay down and began to rest as her grandmother requested. Perhaps her grandmother was right. Perhaps she would sleep and sort her thoughts. Perhaps she will find what she is searching for when she next awoke.

* * *

Elanor slept. She slept for ages, and as the time of elves drew to a close, her grandmother had her protected. The elves and trees had always held respect for one another. The surrounding forests would keep Elanor safe as long as she slept, and so as the elves left, the time of men began.

Years passed, and the men who knew the elves passed on. Knowledge of elf-kind became myth. The story of Elanor and her guardian forest - the Forest of Elanor it became known as - turned to fable, and still, Elanor slept.

Ages progressed and the world of men advanced, and miles away from the Forest of Elanor, a young clairvoyant saw her awakening.

Alice gasped at what she had seen. Who was this girl? Why did she see her in a forest? Was she going to be important to her family? So many decisions had yet to be made, but she knew she had to see where this would lead her.

"What did you see, Alice?" her mate, Jasper, asked. After spending so many years by her side, he had become used to her visions. He couldn't feel any negative emotions coming from her, so he wasn't so worried as to what she saw. Though, he could sense her confusion, which prompted his question.

"There's a girl in a forest somewhere. I'm not sure who she is, but I think she's going to be important. There's still so many things to be decided, but I feel like we should find her."

With that decision made, another vision appeared in her mind's eye. Alice saw the girl she had seen earlier, but this time the girl was with the coven. She was like them, but not like them. It was interesting. Whoever she was, she was going to be a part of the family soon.

* * *

 **Alright, yeah, so I'm totally throwing Tolkien elves and Twilight vampires into the same story. Please don't kill me.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any Tolkien works.**

 **Elanor's name is the name of a golden star-shaped flower, and according to Tolkien gateway, it means Sun-star in Sindarian. I chose this name because it's pretty and it fits with the whole more classic sounding names of the Cullens.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading. I've got some other fanfics posted with a few more to come, so feel free to check those out if you're interested in reading more of my work.**

 **Thanks for reading. - S.F.E.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any Tolkien works**

* * *

It was a crisp autumn morning when the trees began to move. Their branches shook, and leaves rustled as they slowly began to untwine, revealing a waking Elanor. The she-elf felt cool wind kiss her cheeks as her eyes fluttered open. She was as unchanged as she was when she first fell into her sleep.

Not recognizing her surroundings, she took a deep breath and looked through the trees with the superior vision of elvenkind. It didn't take her long to see the cluster of figures standing in the distance. Elanor met the gaze of an unnatural pair of eyes and was immediately on her guard. These beings were not elves. That much she was able to tell even in her still somewhat hazy state. Neither did she believe them to be of the race of men. No man could see her from their distance and the look in those outlandish eyes told her that he could see her as clearly as one could see the stars on a cloudless night.

Had she been kidnapped? Elanor had heard rumors of a darkness spreading and talks of war, but surely, she had not been taken? She did not think that her grandmother or grandfather would allow for anyone, especially one of their blood, to be stolen away while in their domain. Still, the foreignness of the land in which she was in had her unsettled.

Elanor knew not where she was. The trees where she stood seemed familiar but everything around it was strange to her. Even the air was different. Elanor was alone and in a place she did not know with only these beings near her. Should she ask these creatures for assistance? Perhaps they were familiar with the area? Their group was not overly large nor had they moved to attack or capture her which instilled a bit of hope in her. Mayhap they would prove friendly?

Elanor took another deep breath and spoke softly, the wind carrying her voice to the party of strangers.

 _"Who are you?"_

* * *

"Who is she, Alice?"

"Someone I need to find. She's going to be important to us, Edward," Alice told her "brother".

"She's not like us."

Alice shook her head. "She's not, but she's not human either," she said attempting to put Edward at ease. "She's something entirely different. She's-"

Alice stopped mid-sentence as she had another vision. Images of a blond-haired vampire with red eyes and her, Edward, Jasper, and Carlisle near Big Ben during a rainy day flashed through her mind.

"I know that face," Edward said, having seen what Alice saw through his gift.

"You do?" Alice asked curiously. She had been a part of this coven for a number of years now and she couldn't recall ever seeing the blond vampire she saw in her vision.

"I've never met him, but Carlisle knows him."

Alice smiled. "Then let's go talk to Carlisle."

"Alistair," Carlisle said as he identified the vampire in the portrait Alice had sketched while they waited for Carlisle to finish his meeting with a patient at the hospital.

"I haven't seen him in decades. You said you saw him?" he asked Alice.

She nodded her head. "Yes, I saw him and the four of us in England. I've been trying to see more of what will lead me to the girl I saw in an earlier vision and he's somehow involved."

"A girl?"

"I don't know who she is yet, but I know that she's important. I keep seeing her in a forest and I don't know where she is."

"Well then it doesn't surprise me that you saw Alistair. He has a gift for tracking," Carlisle explained. "He's not as quick as the Volturi's tracker, Dimitri, but he's one of the best trackers I've ever seen."

"Can he help us find her?" Edward asked. He knew he shouldn't be so interested, but he wanted to know what she was. If she wasn't a vampire and she wasn't human, what was she?

"I'd like to think so. Alistair and I have never been particularly close, but I don't believe he would say no," Carlisle said, a pensive expression taking over his face. "The hardest part will be locating him, but if you saw us in London, Alice, then that seems like the best place to start."

Alice grinned. "Great! I'll buy the plane tickets and start packing!"

Carlisle smiled softly at Alice's exuberance. "We'll leave tomorrow. I'll tell nurse Henley that I'll be out due to a family emergency and go hunting before I head back to the house. Let the others know what's going on, please," he said as he and the two younger vampires rose from their seats.

"I'll let Esme and the others know," Edward responded.

"Good. I'll see you all back at the house," Carlisle said in farewell as he and Alice and Edward went their separate ways.

* * *

When Alice and Edward arrived back at the house, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper were waiting for them in the living room.

"So what's going on?" Emmett asked.

"Carlisle knows someone who can track down this girl I need to find," Alice answered.

"A girl?" Rosalie asked warily.

"Alice has seen her in a forest though we don't know where. Carlisle's friend should be able to lead us to her," Edward explained.

"Is she in danger?" Esme asked.

Alice shook her head. "Not that I've seen, but I need to find her before she catches the attention of others. She's special."

"What? Does she have some sort of super cool gift or something?"

Rosalie watched Edward's face at Emmett's question and knew by the slight twitch in his jaw that something wasn't quite right.

"She's not a vampire," Rosalie spat.

"She's not. She's-"

"You want to get us involved with some _human_? Humans don't belong with us. She's not in danger, she _is_ the danger. If-"

"She's not human either, Rosalie," Jasper interjected before things got too out of hand.

"What?"

"She's not human or a vampire. She's something else, and that's why I have to find her," Alice said.

"Cool, so is mystery girl going to stay with us once we find her?" Emmett asked.

Alice shook her head. "I can't tell yet. There are still too many variables. I'll let you know once it's more definite."

Emmett nodded his head in acknowledgement before quickly turning back to Alice. "Hey, wait, does that mean I don't get to come with you guys?" Emmett asked.

"I only saw Carlisle, Edward, Jasper, and myself, but maybe if-"

 _There were too many. She had to get away. Her senses were screaming danger. She had to get somewhere safe. Away from them. She turned on her heel and fled further into the forest. Her silver circlet falling to the forest floor in her escape._

 _"Hey, wait! We don't want to hurt you! We just want to help!" The large one_ _called out as they tried to get passed the tangle of trees that had moved to block their path and the girl disappeared from their sight._

As the vision faded, Alice blinked and looked at Emmett. "Actually, it's probably best if you don't go."

"Lame. I never get to do anything fun."

"Don't worry, Alice. The three of us will stay here and get things ready for our guest," Esme said.

At that, Rosalie scoffed and left the living room, her heels clacking against the hardwood floors as she headed into the hallway.

Esme frowned a bit but continued talking to Alice. "I know you said you haven't seen if she'll be coming back with you, but I have a feeling she will. Plus, it gives me a chance to finally clean out and redesign that spare bedroom. What color do you think she'll like?"

Alice paused, mentally reviewing what little she knew of the girl. She didn't know much yet, just that she was blond and seemed to favor long dresses and intricate jewelry, but if her dress and jewelry were anything to go by, Alice had an inkling of what color the girl would like.

"Blue."

* * *

 **I've been tinkering with this bit for a while and I'm still not completely satisfied but it's something. Thanks for reading y'all.**


End file.
